


I Wanted to Moonwalk Backwards Around the Pole

by crazykookie



Category: T. I. M. E. Stories (Board Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Board Games, Cannibalism, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: Édith was a cannibal, but was also on a mission to save the world.
Kudos: 1





	I Wanted to Moonwalk Backwards Around the Pole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpig/gifts).



> My sisters are currently playing this game.

Édith Jolibois had heard tell - myth, almost, as much as myth could spread through a disjointed population like cannibals - that babies taste the best.

"I say we kick his ass... So, three shields and one skull shield, please," Felix announced. 

He missed the hit. There was activity in the troop as everyone scrambled to take the next step. But Édith had a difficult time focusing. 

Because there on the wall was jar containing a baby. 

What would the flesh taste like? Would whatever liquid used to preserve affect the taste or, worse, remove the invigorating power of flesh?

Édith heard the sound of something creaking open and turned to see Marie pushing open a door in the bookcase.

"Our initiative is to reach Nine," Félix said. "I know for sure how to get there."

"Okay!" Marie said, and walked through the doorway into the passage beyond. 

Vasil followed, then Félix.

Once they reached Location Nine, Édith would be Time Lord; it was her turn to fulfill the role.

Her teammates' footsteps became softer as they moved farther onwards. 

Édith looked to the suspended baby corpse on the shelf. The glass container looked delicate and easy to break.

"Édith!" Félix called.

Her mouth watered. 

But she had a mission - they told her she could save the world. 

Édith walked through the doorway. "Wait up!"

The world needed her.


End file.
